Alleine
by Sky9
Summary: Wie soll meine ein kurze Story noch kürzer Zusammenfassen? Ok, ich versuchs: George ist tot und Fred trauert ihm nach. Kling beschissen, aber ich hasse eben Summarys!!!


Alleine  
  
Diaclaimer (oder wie auch immer man das schreibt): Die ganzen Figuren in dieser Story gehören nicht mir sondern JK. Ich verdiene hiermit auch nix ausser Schimpf und Schande weil ich wohl schon wieder so'n Mist zusammengeschrieben habe!!  
  
Ich habe die letzte Kerze gelöscht weil ich das helle Licht nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Es hatte meinen Schatten gross und bedrohlich na die gegenüberliegende Wand gezaubert. Doch wenn ich dorthin schaute, sah ich nicht mich, sondern ein schreckliches Ungeheuer. Genau so ein Ungeheuer, wie ich es auch in meinem Inneren bin.  
  
Die weichen Polster auf meinem Bett geben unter meinem Gewicht nach. Jedesmal, wenn ich mich bewege, gibt das alte Gerüst unter mit einen knarrenden Laut von sich. Doch ich bewege mich kaum. Kann mich kaum noch erinnern wie lange ich schon so dasitze, zu einem kleinen Bündel zusammengeschrumpft. Die Knie fest mit den Armen umfasst. Versuche so, mit selber Trost und Halt zu geben, doch es ist eben nicht dasselbe wie bei ihm. Immerhin war er wie ein zweiter Teil von mir. Das Spiegelbild meiner Seele.  
  
Ihm habe ich vertraut wie es mir niemals wieder bei einem Menschen gelingen wird. Habe wir uns nicht gegenseitig getröstet wenn etwas schiefgelaufen war? Hatten wir nicht immer gemeinsam die Lösung zu unseren Problemen gesucht, weil sie dieselben waren? Waren wir nicht eins? Und nun bin ich plötzlich allein.  
  
Lasse meinen Gedanken freien Lauf. Erinnere mich zurück an unsere gemeinsame Vergangenheit. Schliesslich kenne ich dich länger als ich denken kann! Erinnere mich an all die Jahre die wir Seite an Seite für uns und unsere Freunde eingetreten sind, wann immer man uns gebraucht hat. Denke darüber nach, wieviel Pläne wir noch hatte. In naher und in ferner Zukunft. An all die Dinge, die wir noch gemeinsam hätten bestreiten müssen, wollen.  
  
Aber du hast mich allein gelassen. Allein in der Dunkelheit, aus der es kein Entkommen gibt. Hätte es doch einen anderen getroffen, nur nicht dich! Dann könnten wir jetzt zusammen hier sitzen und uns gegenseitig durch unsere bloss Anwesenheit trösten. Gemeinsam trauern, aber auch still und leise aufatmen, weil es keinen von uns getroffen hat, wir uns noch haben.  
  
Doch es ist anders gekommen. Du bist weg und ich alleine. Ich hasse dich! Hasse dich, weil du mir all diesen Schmerz antust! Weil du auf einmal nur noch Erinnerung bist. Nichts als Erinnerung. Wie ein Windstoss der über den Platz fegt, einen Moment für Aufsehen sorgt und kurze Zeit später schon wieder aus den Gedächtnissen der Menschen verschwunden ist. Bei mir ist es anders. Niemals werde ich dich vergessen. Denn ich bin du und du bist ich. Wird sind eins. Selbst jetzt fühle ich es noch. Als du von mir gegangen bist hast du einen Teil von mir mitgenommen. Daran werde ich mich immer erinnern wenn ich in einem Spiegel blicke. Schliesslich habe ich mich immer gefragt, ob das nicht du bist, dort, in diesem Rahmen stehen. Dein Abbild, auf eine glatte, glänzende Fläche gefangen.  
  
Niemals wieder werde ich mich dem strahlenden, gleissenden Antlitz der Sonne preisgeben können. Es würde nur die Wunde aufreissen, die anstelle meines Herzens in mir blutet. Du hast die Sonne geliebt. Stundenlang sind wir in frohen Tagen durch die Ländereien gewandert. Stets begleitet von den hellen Strahlen, die für unsere Fröhlichkeit standen. Einmal in einer ernsten Stunde hast du mir gesagt, du wünschest dir bei deinem Tode Sonnenschein. Ich habe erwidert, dass mir das Wetter egal sei, wenn ich nur gemeinsam mit dir sterben könne. Weil ich es nicht ertragen würde, ohne dich zu sein.  
  
Doch es ist anders gekommen. Regenschauer mitten in der Nacht hatten den Hintergrund zu deinem Ableben gebildet. Du hast es nicht einmal bemerkt. Es ist alles viel zu schnell gegangen.  
  
Du warst noch zum Friedhof raus gelaufen. Was du dort wolltest hast du mir nie gesagt. Vielleicht hast du unbewusst gespürt, dass die Zeit gekommen ist. Unzählige Male habe ich mir ausgemalt, wie alles angelaufen sein könnte. Wie du dich suchend umschautest. Wie du versucht hättest zu erkennen, welche Macht dich an diesen verlassenen Ort gelenkt hat. Da sind sie erschienen. Todesser, mindestens ein Duzend. Einer hätte seinen Zauberstab gezückt und den schlimmsten aller unverzeihlichen Flüche gesprochen.  
  
Genau in diesem Augenblick hatte ich zu Hause in unserem gemeinsamen Zimmer diesen seltsamen Schmerz verspürt. Diesen Schmerz, der mich aufstehen und zum Fenster gehen liess. Dort sah ich, was ich mir in meinen schlimmsten Alpträumen nicht vorgestellt hatte. Über dem Friedhof stieg grässlich und geheimnisvoll das dunkle Mal, das Zeichen Voldemorts auf.  
  
Als ich die Ruhestätte aller Toten erreicht hatte, war es für dich bereits zu spät. Aus leeren Augen starrtest du mich an. Aus dem leicht geöffneten Mund floss etwas Blut. Mit einem lauten Schrei presste ich deinen erkalteten Leib an mich. "George, es darf nicht wahr sein!", flüsterte ich.  
  
Doch du hörtest mich nicht. Warst bereist an einem anderen Ort. Wie gerne wäre ich gemeinsam mit dir dort angekommen. Warum musste es anders kommen? Warum ist das Schicksal so ungerecht und hart zu mir? Warum ausgerechnet ich? Es gibt doch so viele, die es eher verdient hätten!  
  
Wie sehr wünsche ich mir, noch immer zusammen mit dir lachen und weinen zu können. Geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid. Geteilte Freude jedoch doppelte Freude. Doch ich bin alleine. Fröhlichkeit und Trauer würden für mich immer dasselbe bedeuten. Wozu Gefühle unterscheiden, wenn ich sie doch mit niemandem teilen kann? Den einzigen den ich jetzt noch willkommen heisse ist der Tod. Egal ob schmerzvoll und langsam oder kurz und emotionslos. Ich will endlich wieder mit dir vereint sein!  
  
Du bist ich und ich bin du. Das war schon immer so. Schon wenige Minuten nach unserer Geburt haben wird gefühlt, das wir eins sind. Nicht nur weil wir aus einer einzigen Eizelle entstanden sind, nicht nur weil wir bereits neun Monate lange nebeneinander im Bauche unserer Mutter herangewachsen sind. Auch nicht weil schon damals klar war, dass wir unser ganzes Leben zusammen verbringen würden. Wer hätte gedacht dass diese Zeit, dieses gemeinsame Leben schon so bald ausgelöscht wird. Durch ein einfaches Schwenken eines Zauberstabs und ein paar Worten.  
  
Nein, wird sind eins weil es das Schicksal so bestimmt hat. Wie unfair uns jetzt schon auseinander zu reissen. Ich hasse dieses Gefühl des unterlegen Seins, doch gegen des Schicksals Wille kann niemand bestehen. Auch ich nicht. Auch wenn ich Schreien möchte, schreien und weinen und noch mehr schreien und weinen. Meine Kehle ist wie zugeschnürt. Ich esse nicht, trinke nicht, sprechen nicht. Will niemanden sehen. Warte nur, bis das Leiden endlich ein Ende hat und ich wieder bei dir bin, mein Geliebter. Mein geliebter Bruder. 


End file.
